


Beauty

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [35]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aphrodite isn't fond of Misty, Beauty - Freeform, Flawed Beauty, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Aphrodite's judgment of beauty is flawed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

Aphrodite's judgment of beauty is flawed, on the grounds that there are a bunch of different types of beauty.

 

Albiore makes him feel loved, and treasured, and wanted, and so Aphrodite grows to love him, and what he loves must be handsome- he's attractive, too. That helps.

 

Shaka is attractive in that he is pretty much untouchable, but he is beautiful in that he is the only one who truly does not judge him. That alone keeps Aphrodite from flirting with the boundary lines between them.

 

Misty's beauty is skin-deep, and not at all attractive. He is vain, and petty, and thinks only of looking beautiful. But real beauty has little to do with one's looks. It is the inside that matters most, and Misty has none of that.


End file.
